221: Sparky
Sparky, also known as Experiment 221, is a major character, and villain turned ally in the movie; Stitch! The Movie. He's one of Jumba's experiments created before the creation Experiment 626, AKA Stitch, and his main ability is generating electricity. He also appears as a minor villain in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. He was voiced by . In the Stitch! anime, he was voiced by Steve Blum. History ''Stitch! The Movie'' 221's pod was dropped in a bathtub full of water and activated by Stitch to recharge Jumba and Pleakley's ship. However, 221 had other ideas, and after destroying the house's power supply, he escaped onto the island. 221 managed to evade capture until he attacked the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where Lilo and Stitch were able to recapture him by trapping him in a glass vase. Lilo and Stitch took 221 back to their house, where the latter and Stitch got more acquainted and discovered they both had much in common, and were truly ohana. Thus, Stitch refused to allow 221 (later named Sparky) to be handed over to Hämsterviel. When Lilo, Stitch and Sparky arrived at the location of the ransom exchange, Stitch saved Jumba while Lilo released Sparky to prevent him from being captured by Hämsterviel. However, when Sparky saw the Grand Councilwoman prepare to destroy the other experiments with Hämsterviel, he chose to overload her ship's power grid, saving the experiments and, unintentionally, allowing Hämsterviel to escape with them. When Sparky noticed this, he stowed away on Gantu's leaving ship. Later aboard Hämsterviel's mothership, when Sparky discovered Stitch about to enter a cloning process in which he would be cut in half, the former freed his cousin, and the two took revenge on Hämsterviel before Sparky destroyed Hämsterviel's cloning machine. When Lilo and Stitch later trapped Gantu and Experiment 625 aboard Gantu's ship, Sparky disabled the ship's navigation and ejected it from Hämsterviel's mothership. The three then used the mothership to return to Earth with Hämsterviel in tow. Lilo and Stitch then found Sparky's one true place powering the abandoned Kilauea Lighthouse, where he could make the giant sized light work again, and as it was big enough, he would not short it out when he touched it. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' After the film, Sparky became a supporting character in the series. Lilo and Stitch often visited him along with other experiments for various problems. ''Leroy & Stitch'' In the film's opening, Sparky can be seen from the lighthouse waving hello to Lilo. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Sparky, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sparky participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by shocking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. ''Stitch! anime'' Sparky has made several appearances in the Stitch! anime. His first appearance was in "An Electrifying Experience" where Hämsterviel attempted to control him using a mind-control helmet. Other than that, he has made many other cameo appearances. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' When Terra and Jumba reach the room that Experiment 626, AKA, Stitch is contained inside the massive, galactic ship, Jumba tells Terra that Stitch is evil and is design only to destroy everything he encounters as he subsequently releases his experiment. Shortly after, Stitch lunges at Terra and steals his Wayfinder. But Stitch dropped the Wayfinder and leaves the room after Terra pleads with him. Terra then questions Jumba if Stitch is really evil in nature. Having become livid at his experiment's evilness being questioned, Dr. Jumba assures Terra that he is incorrect by pulling out a small green ball and laughing hysterically as he drops it into a test tube of water. Experiment 221 emerges from the green ball, and processes to attack Terra. After a battle in the containment room, Terra defeats Experiment 221, and was reverted back into a pod. Powers & Abilities Experiment 221 main ability is generate electricity, and manipluate electricity in various ways. He can store and generate electricity in his antenas. He also an manipluate and alter his body into electricity. By doing, so 221 can fly, and control any kind of mechanical device that requires electricity. Gallery Profile - Sparky.png Trivia *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that began shortly after. *After Sparky was captured, he revealed to have two extra arms like Stitch when Stitch showed the former his two extra arms as they were beginning to become friendly cousins. **In the series, Sparky never revealed or used his extra arms for help, usage, or battle. *Sparky appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sparky's pod color is normally yellow. In'' Stitch! The Movie'', it is green. *Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221 Primary function: Creates electrical power surges." *As of 2013, Sparky is the only character created for a direct-to-video Disney film who has appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series, until the appearance of the Beagle Boys in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream, Drop, Distance. Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Vandals Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creation Category:Energy Beings Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Crackers Category:Mutants Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero